


bjyx理想型（十三）

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	bjyx理想型（十三）

十三  
意料之中的冷战。王耶啵没来找过小赞。小赞心里闷，偷偷去王耶啵的直播平台看他直播玩滑板，洗摩托，冷着脸卖货。看到网友疯狂的刷屏、送礼物，小赞才知道王耶啵有多受欢迎。  
他真的很好，小赞心里想，这么多人喜欢他。  
我也喜欢他，但是我只是这么多人的其中一个。  
最多算是幸运的那个。

小赞带着赞比离开了。没和王耶啵说，甚至没告诉大哥，只是细心安排好了一切工作交接，让副店长在自己离开后帮忙和大哥道个歉。  
为什么啊哥？副店长不解，老板这么好，工资也不低。哥你找好下家了吗？  
小赞没说话，只是谢谢他。  
男孩子满脸迷惑，但还是答应了小赞的请求给他保密。  
王耶啵我走啦，小赞在心里想，希望你越来越好。

大哥是一个知道这件事的人，心觉不妙，但是又得告诉耶啵，于是他决定把这个任务交给副店长。  
副店长：我在这篇文里都没有姓名，为什么要承担这么重的任务？  
大哥：有点npc的道德操守，ok？  
副店长畏畏缩缩的给耶啵发微信，删了写写了删。半个小时以后终于按了发送。  
1分钟以后，大哥手机响了。  
大哥：…  
大哥：npc果然不能担当重任。  
大哥接了电话，简单的和耶啵说了小赞来找自己的事儿，还没说清楚，耶啵就挂了电话。  
大哥:…我怎么感觉要出事？

王耶啵也生气，啥女朋友，我得回去问清楚。他冲回到家，发现家里好多人。  
啵妈：哎哟你回来啦，这么巧。  
啵妈：真是心有灵犀啊。  
耶啵：？？？别给我整这些乱七八糟的词儿。  
啵妈：你看谁来了？  
耶啵扫了一眼客厅，看到了美盒。  
我日。耶啵心里骂，这尼玛老子这游戏是玩到隐藏模式了吗？  
美盒：耶啵，你回来啦。  
耶啵：别整的和你家一样。  
美盒：我回来你怎么没去接我，我给你发信息的。  
耶啵：忘了。  
美妈：耶啵还是这么帅呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵来阿姨看看。  
耶啵不动。  
啵妈：女朋友回来怎么也不和妈妈说。妈妈好久没见到小盒了，你也不带小盒来见妈妈，还要小盒和美妈主动上门。  
美盒笑：阿姨，耶啵害羞。  
耶啵忽然想到了小赞。小赞害羞时候会微微低头，悄悄的掀起眸子看着他，嘴唇抿着。小赞害羞时候会说，耶啵，别这样，耶啵，别说了，耶啵，王耶啵，王老师，宁别说话了。  
耶啵生气了，别给我整电视剧情节，我冰冷酷盖不会任你们摆布。

美家人和啵妈寒暄了几句便离开了。美盒来以前没想到会遇上耶啵，她知道耶啵傻直，主动缠着他肯定没好下场，想先从啵妈下手，获得啵妈的认可再攻破耶啵。  
耶啵冷着脸和啵妈坐在客厅：我和她早就分手了。  
啵妈：美家的独生女，不够配你？  
耶啵：我又不喜欢她。  
啵妈：感情是能培养的。  
耶啵：我已经和别人培养感情了。  
啵妈并不在乎：可以和别人培养，就能和美盒培养。  
耶啵：我已经有孩子了。  
啵妈：？？？！！！！  
啵妈：你tm！！！  
耶啵：我妈是你。  
啵妈：怎么回事。  
耶啵深呼吸：你见过他。  
啵妈：？？？和你一起直播卖货的？哪个？  
耶啵：别给老子提卖货。  
耶啵：你上次去我家，给我做饭的。  
啵妈：我的天，王耶啵，你现在连保洁都不放过？  
耶啵：不是保洁，是我对象，来帮我收拾屋子做饭的。  
啵妈：男的？  
耶啵：对。  
耶啵：我睡过，确定是男的。  
啵妈：那孩子哪来的？  
耶啵：捡的。  
啵妈沉默许久。  
啵妈：王耶啵。  
啵妈：王耶啵你记得你小时候养的宠物么？  
啵妈：你记得你幼儿园时候，看别人家孩子都有养宠物，自己也想要。我带你去宠物市场选，猫猫狗狗的你都不要，因为别人有，你觉得不新鲜了。  
啵妈：你选了一只猪，小黑猪，给他起名叫黑子。  
啵妈：你说你喜欢黑子，天天喂他喝奶，打扫猪窝，晚上睡觉也要抱着，还在宠物日带去幼儿园和同学一起玩儿。  
啵妈：但是一个月以后，你就烦了。你嫌他没有小狗懂事，没有小猫温顺。你嫌他脏、嫌他臭、嫌他笨。  
啵妈：你就把他送人了。  
啵妈：王耶啵，你只是没见过他这样的，觉得新鲜。  
啵妈：最多三个月，你就会忘了他。


End file.
